


Lost Forever, Lost Together

by TooGoodToBeBad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGoodToBeBad/pseuds/TooGoodToBeBad
Summary: Separated from the rest of the Lions and on the run from the Imperial army and a Demonic Beast, Ashe and Ingrid take refuge in a cave and each other's company.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lost Forever, Lost Together

An acrid miasma of fog threatened to swallow her whole. Ingrid swore under her breath as she dodged an incoming attack from an Adrestian soldier before pivoting on her foot and burying _Lúin_ into his chest. Almost effortlessly, she yanked the dreadful Relic from him. With a fluid grace, she kicked the legs of another Adrestian out from under him, thrust the lance into him and ended his life.

From somewhere ahead of her, she could feel the familiar crackle in the air from someone readying a spell, and she barely had enough time to hit the ground before a Thunder spell hurtled towards her and lit up the area around with a bright and violent light.

The ground was still hard and cold, the chilling embrace of winter still deeply rooted within the soil despite the springtime air. The air began to hum again, and she hurriedly scrambled to her feet to avoid another spell. She could see the mage, who had stepped out of the shadows and had his hands aimed right at her. Before he could cast anything, an axe whirled into view and embedded itself in his chest, and he crumpled to the ground in a broken heap. Above her, she heard the flapping of leathery wings, and she watched with awe as a wyvern landed and a friendly face alighted from it. 

“Ingrid!” Ashe called out, and for a moment his pale green eyes widened with shock before he drew his bow and nocked an arrow. “Duck!”

She did, and the arrow whizzed past her and into the throat of another Adrestian soldier. “Ashe!” she cried out as she made her way towards him. “Have you seen the others?”

He shook his head. “Nope, this fog is too thick. Was gonna ask you the same thing, but I guess the answer’s the same,” he grunted while he brushed his windswept grey hair out of his eyes. “Come with me, Ingrid. I think we need to try and regroup.”

They eagerly clambered atop Ashe’s wyvern, and with a sharp tug of the reins, they began to take flight. As the ground beneath them fell farther away, the fog cleared away and they broke through the dark barrier. Now the sky was bathed in th cool red light of a setting sun. Ingrid spared a downwards glance, but the ground was hidden by the near impenetrable fog.

“I still can’t see them,” she said.

“I know,” he replied while he maneuvered them away from treetops and the occasional stray spell. “I’ve no clue where anything is.”

“This is no natural fog, is it?” she asked as she held onto him. “It’s just like-”

“The Magdred Way,” his tone turned dark and somber, and though she couldn’t see his eyes, she could easily imagine the pained expression she’d find in them. “Just like with Lord Lonato.”

She nodded listlessly while her blonde hair was tousled by the wind whistling past her ears. “Do you think we can make it back to camp, Ashe?”

“I don’t even know which way the camp is!” he let out a hoarse laugh that almost seemed forced. “But if the worst comes to worst, I’ve got some emergency provisions stashed here with Kyphon,” he patted the neck of his wyvern affectionately. “Should be enough for a night or two.”

She returned her gaze to the ground, which seemed so far away wrapped in the thick, rolling fog. What was supposed to be a routine mission (as far as routine goes in the middle of a full-scale war) involving routing an Imperial patrol turned into something far more dangerous and sinister.

“Why were you on the ground, Ingrid?” she heard the concern laced through his voice when he asked. “What happened to your pegasus?”

“She got spooked,” Ingrid grimaced. “Luckily I was right above the ground when she reared, and I fell on my back. I think the magic in the air got to her, because she flew off and I haven’t seen her since.”

“Well, I’m glad I found you, then,” he turned his head and gave her a tiny smile. “But now, we need-”

His voice was cut off by the blood-curdling shriek that rang through the air, and she saw all the color drain from his face. “Does that sound like-”

“Demonic Beast,” she nodded, and her grip on him tightened ever so slightly. “There’s no way we’ll defeat the damned thing with just the two of us.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he squeaked nervously before he steeled his expression and he faced forward again. “I’ll try to land somewhere safe. We can wait out the fog, the beasts, and whoever else is out to kill us, and hopefully tomorrow we’ll find our way back to the others.”

Another piercing screech rang in their ears, and in the distance, they could make out the dreadful form of a Giant Bird flying their way. It stretched out its wings and threatened to block out the sun in a grotesque eclipse. 

“Hold on, Ingrid,” Ashe said gravely. “We’re going to take a dive.”

Her fingers tightened her grip around his waist, and for one stomach-lurching moment, they stood still. Her heartbeat rang in her ears in the unnerving pause that followed. Without warning, the wyvern swooped downwards in a headlong dive. The wind bit at her face as they fell from the clouds and the ground beneath them loomed ahead. There was another squawk that cut through the air, and from the sound of things, the Giant Bird was chasing after them. They broke back into the fog, and Ashe pulled up on the reins to course-correct and prepare for landing. 

The wyvern dug its claws into the ground and skidded to a halt, and the inertia nearly sent the two of them tumbling off the saddle. The fog pressed in on them yet again, but little slivers of reddish-gold light filtered through where the trees broke past the grey and silver clouds. She scanned her surroundings, desperately searching for anything that would grant them even the slightest semblance of safety. “There!” she called out. “Ashe, there’s a cave!”

He cocked his head towards the direction she gestured in. His eyes lit up and he nodded his head at her. “Get in!” he yelled. “I’ll bring in Kyphon.”

The ground cracked and snapped underneath her boots as she ran towards shelter. Stopping just short of the jagged opening, she turned on her heel to see Ashe uncoiling Kyphon’s lead-rope. The air was still and stale, thick with an unnatural essence that made it hard to breathe. Another ear-splitting cry cut through the darkness, and it seemed as if it was coming from right above them. From up above, the putrid stench of demonic flesh and feathers wafted downwards and threatened to choke them. The fluttering of wings was getting closer, disturbing the rancid air they were breathing. 

He’d barely made it into the cave when razor-sharp talons a sickly shade of red touched down mere feet away from the entrance. The rank smell only got more potent, diffusing through the space between them and invading their senses. When it finally settled on the ground and stretched out its wings, it finally dawned on Ingrid just how enormous the beast was up close. It dwarfed even the wyvern they rode on, and she had to crane her neck at an uncomfortably high angle just to see all of it. A shiver ran down her spine from its perverse presence. 

They hurriedly made their way deeper into the shadowy embrace of the cave. With a sharp caw, the Bird stuck its head in, and she could make out the grisly features of its face up close. A ball of nauseous anxiety settled in the pit of her stomach, and she gulped nervously. 

Beside her, Ashe took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s pretty dark in here,” he whispered, but she could still make out the quiver in his voice. “So it might not see us. And I don’t think birds can smell.”

In response, the monster turned its head in their direction and squawked angrily. It lurched for a moment, its neck outstretched as its massive beak snapped open and shut repeatedly. The two of them stumbled backwards until they felt the wall directly behind them. From up ahead, the bird jerked forward a second time, and Kyphon bellowed ferociously in response.

“It can’t enter,” Ashe muttered. “It’s too large. If it enters, it won’t be able to move, and we might stand a chance at killing it, especially since its wings will be trapped to its side.”

She nodded grimly at his words, and her fingers tightened around her Relic. A faint red light lit up the darkness as the Crest stone whirred to life. _Lúin’s_ familiar hum of energy rang in her ears, and she could feel the bird narrow its beady eyes at them before it let out one final screech and stepped away from the cave before vanishing into the fog.

A breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in escaped her, and he chuckled nervously beside her. “That was… something. Good thing you found this cave, huh?”

Almost unconsciously, she found herself nodding at his words while she watched Kyphon let out a low rumble and make his way to the entrance of the cave, where he curled up on himself and folded his wings and made a noise that may have been a yawn. Her hand was wrapped in warmth despite the chill of dusk air nipping at her skin. “Ashe,” she giggled. “You can let go of my hand now.”

“Oh! Sorry!” he squeaked anxiously, and her hand slipped out of his. “I didn’t realize… you’re probably hungry, right?” he stammered as he walked towards the mouth of the cave. “Maybe I can find some branches or something to make a fire?”

“I don’t think fire would be a great idea,” she shook her head. “We still don’t know who’s out there; we could be letting an Imperial battalion know we’re in here.”

His shoulders sagged slightly and he let out a resigned sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. No point in calling unnecessary attention to ourselves,” he replied while he rummaged through his saddlebag. “Looks like it’s jerky for dinner, then.”

He retrieved a small pack from the saddlebag and slumped down with his back to the stone wall. She cracked a tiny smile and plopped down ungracefully beside him. Together, they ate in the silence of the cave, with only the faint breathing of a sleeping dragon to keep them company. The hairs on the back of her neck had settled down, and that foul and pungent odor was gone, so the beast had probably decided to leave them be. When he offered her a sip from his waterskin, she accepted graciously before taking a swig.

In the dying light that made its way through the fog and into the cave, she could still make out the freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose like constellations. His face was streaked with dirt and blood, and she knew she probably looked worse. After she spotted a lone smear of blood across his cheek, she reached out to wipe it off. Her thumb brushed gently against his jaw, and the sudden contact gave him a start.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ashe,” she murmured when she met his wide-eyed gaze. “There was just a bit of blood, is all.”

He relaxed his posture and laughed softly. “Thanks Ingrid, but right now a little bit of blood on my face is the least of my concerns.”

She pulled her hand away, and warmth lingered on her fingertips where she’d touched him. The adrenaline was fading now, leaving behind the ache of a hard-fought battle gnawing at her bones. 

“Thank you, Ashe,” she finally said. “For saving me.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” he replied with a short laugh.

“But I do,” she breathed, and he turned his head towards her with a curious expression. Her green eyes met his, and something in his face softened. “If you hadn’t rescued me back there-”

“I would’ve done the same for anyone, just like you would’ve,” he smiled. “I’m just lucky I found you when I did. I still feel lucky, even now.”

She raised an eyebrow at his words. “I don’t think ‘lucky’ really describes our situation, Ashe. We’re stuck in a shallow cave, separated from the others, and we can’t see a damn thing outside because of this stupid fog. There are beasts out there on the prowl, and bloodthirsty Imperials as well. In fact, with the way today has gone, I wouldn’t be surprised if the Emperor herself paid us a visit in this dumb cave.”

He laughed again. “Well, when you put it like that, yeah this all sounds pretty crummy.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” she smiled.

“But at least I found you. We may be stuck in some dumb mountainside eating jerky for dinner and trying not to die, but at least I’m with you.”

Her cheeks began to heat up, and her heart began to beat just a bit faster. She was thankful that the flush on her face was hidden by the lack of light. “You’re being sappy,” she frowned. “Did you lose a lot of blood or something?”

“Saints, Ingrid!” he replied defensively, and she didn’t even try to fight the rapidly widening grin on her face. “I’m just saying, for a cavetime companion, I could do a lot worse than you.”

“And who would you consider _a lot worse_?”

“Felix, probably. Maybe Hubert.”

That earned him a pointed whack on the shoulder, but their hushed laughter still echoed off the walls of the cave, and it was a welcome reprieve from the chaos of the day.

“I meant what I said, though,” she breathed, her voice barely a whisper. “About saving me.”

“So did I,” he replied. “About being lucky, I mean. I feel safe with you, Ingrid. When I’m by your side, I feel like I can take on the whole world.”

Ashe had sworn he’d given up a life of thievery, but she found in the moment that he was stealing the air from her lungs and the words from her tongue. The warmth that danced on her fingertips moments ago was now blooming in her chest.

It began to darken outside, and the light was fading quickly. The chilly air began to bite at their skin, and she could feel herself begin to shake. 

“I have a blanket in my pack,” he said, seemingly picking up on the little trembles wracking her body. She heard him get up and take a few apprehensive steps towards his sleeping wyvern. When he returned, a pleasant warmth clinging to her in the form of a blanket. It seemed to bleed into her and provide a respite against the tension twisting her stomach into knots.

He knelt before her and adjusted the blanket, wrapping it tightly against her shivering body. “Better?” he asked with a shy smile, and with the way he was looking at her she could have melted. 

“Better,” she murmured. 

The earnest grin he gave her was enough to make her heart skip a beat. “You should get some sleep. It’s late now, and I’m sure you’re worn down to the bones. I can take watch.”

Before she could protest, he shuffled away from her and took a seat by a nearby rock. She watched him breathe into his palms and rub them together in an attempt to warm himself up.

“You’re going to catch a cold, Ashe,” she called out.

“This is nothing. I used to sleep in much worse conditions.”

“That doesn’t mean you still have to. Please don’t suffer for my sake, because I’m sure you’re just as exhausted as I am. Sit with me - there’s enough room in this blanket for both of us. Besides,” even though he probably couldn’t see, she jerked her head in the direction of the wyvern. “Kyphon can keep watch. No one gets past him.”

His green eyes seemed to shine in the dark, and they flickered in and out as he blinked slowly at her words. With a deep sigh, he got up and made his way back to her side.

“We better get used to this if we’re gonna be knights together,” she hummed now that they were both wrapped in the warmth of the blanket.

“I suppose so,” he agreed. “Faerghus does get pretty cold, and I’d imagine-”

“Not that,” she giggled. “I meant keeping each other safe and looking out for each other.”

“Oh,” he exhaled. “Well, we’re pretty much knights in everything but name.”

She looked at him expectantly, still barely able to make out his form by her side. “How do you mean, Ashe?”

“You might think it’s silly, but-”

“When have I ever thought you to be silly?” she pursed her lips.

“Fair enough,” he chuckled. “Knights fight for the right cause - justice, honor, loyalty, protecting the innocent. That’s not so different from what we’re doing now. Sure, we may not be formally knighted, but I think we’ve done a pretty good job so far. What greater cause is there than to fight against invaders and restore peace to the land? I mean, don’t get me wrong, war is hell. I wish we didn’t have to live through this. But we have this chance to be a part of something bigger than ourselves. To me, that’s what being a knight is all about.”

That brought a subtle smile to her face, hearing Ashe talk about his hopes and dreams. His enthusiasm was infectious and tugged at her heartstrings in a way that nothing else did. “You’re absolutely right, Ashe. To fight for the good left in this world, that’s all there is to it,” she paused. “I envy you, Ashe.”

“What?” he squeaked timidly. “Why?”

“You’ve got more than enough optimism for the both of us. I would’ve given up on this dream long ago if it wasn’t for you. But you’ve inspired me to keep on going, to keep on chasing my dream. Each and every day that I wake up, you inspire me. And for what it’s worth, I do feel lucky to have you by my side right now.”

“The reason I’m so optimistic is because I found someone to share my dreams with,” she could hear the tender smile in his voice, despite everything being hidden by the cold black of the cave. “We’ve got this, Ingrid. We’ll make it through, win this war, get knighted, and everything will fall into place for us. You’ll see.”

His gentle words shot a newfound warmth straight into her veins, and she found herself nestling beside him. She wondered how he’d react if she rested his head on her shoulder.

“But we don’t have to wait until we’re knights, you know?” he said softly. “To have each other’s backs, to keep each other safe. It sounds funny to say, but… I think I need you, Ingrid.”

It was so unfair how he could make her heart do somersaults in her chest with something as simple as sincerity. Something warm and pleasant buzzed in her chest, and for a moment she wanted to feel her hand in his again. “What do you mean, Ashe?”

“I don’t really know, if I’m being honest,” he laughed quietly beside her. “Everything’s better when I’m with you. I almost don’t mind being stuck in this cave, because you’re here with me. There’s...” there was a solemn pause, and she nearly didn’t hear his next words over the thumping of her heart. “There’s no one else who makes me feel the way you do.”

“Ashe,” her voice was coming out in shallow breaths now and tinged with something that sounded dangerously close to longing, and her hand found his again and was wrapped in a comforting, familiar warmth that felt like safety, felt like _home_ somehow. She closed her eyes and leaned her head in towards him. She might’ve even puckered her lips and looked silly, but she was too busy living in the moment to care.

A heartbeat passed. Then another. And then another. Hesitantly, she cracked an eye open to see Ashe’s silhouette still rooted to where he was. 

“Ashe,” she frowned.

“Hmm?”

“Were we going to kiss, or…?”

“Huh?” he sounded very much alarmed and taken aback by her question.

Her heart, which had been swelling in her chest, deflated, a sharp stab of disappointment letting out emotions barely constrained. “It just seemed like that was where the conversation was… never mind. Forget I said anything!”

“Wait, Ingrid, please!” he turned his head to meet her gaze, and he brought his hand to her face, and the sensation of his fingers brushing her cheek felt light lightning down her spine. “I would very much like to, Ingrid,” he breathed, and the way her name sounded on his lips sent her heart into overdrive. “Kiss you, I mean. I just didn’t know-”

His words were stolen from him when she pressed her lips to his in a chaste and tender kiss. His lips were dry and chapped and tasted vaguely of blood and jerky, but it was intoxicating all the same. It felt like a wish on a shooting star - heartfelt, tender, secret. She was also just a little bit amazed that she’d found his lips on the first try in the dark.

When she opened her eyes again, she was entranced by the sheepish grin on his face. Her breath caught in her throat, and she very nearly missed the way the stars had come out of hiding now, seemingly to smile down at them from the clouds.

“I’ve always wondered what that would feel like,” he hummed thoughtfully, and she let out a bright and airy giggle before giving him a peck on the cheek. His thumb brushed against her cheek again, and a welcome heat danced on her face like a ghost of his touch. “And I think it’s safe to say it’s better than anything I could have ever hoped for.”

“You sound like a story,” she replied with a laugh.

“Coming from you, that’s high praise,” he said before yawning. “We should get some rest now, though.”

The struggles of the day finally caught up to her, and her eyes started to feel very heavy. She finally rested her head on his shoulder and felt herself drifting away towards a deep and peaceful sleep. She may have been lost, but at least she was safe. In the moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

The voices flitted in and out of her consciousness, teasing at her mind before she could fully make sense of them.

“…told you that was Kyphon…”

“…you’ll wake them…”

“…do you think they…”

“Sylvain!” 

That last line was like a thunderclap to her ears, and her eyes began to flutter open. The very first thing she saw was the stupidly smug grin on Sylvain’s face. The second thing she saw was her fist colliding with his cheek.

“Ingrid!” he yelped as he fell back and lost his footing. “What the f-”

“We’re so glad we found you guys!” Annette chirped excitedly from beside him. “We thought you guys were lost!”

“What?” she groaned as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Ashe shifted beside her and started mumbling unintelligibly as he began to wake.

“When you guys didn’t come back to camp, we were all worried!” Annette prattled on while Sylvain swore under his breath and rubbed his cheek gingerly. “But it’s good we found you guys, and nearby, too! We were so worried, but you were just a stone’s throw away!”

“Saints, Ingrid,” Sylvain groaned and made his way to his feet. “But we’re glad you’re okay. Even if you guys didn’t set up a watch, or-”

“We had Kyphon!” she protested weakly, and Sylvain raised a curious eyebrow at her. 

“Maybe next time pick someone who won’t be so easily distracted by food,” Felix’s dry and sardonic voice called out as he made his way to them from the mouth of the cave. “But we’re all relieved to see you’re still alive.”

“Let’s get you guys back to camp,” Annette gave her a bright smile.

“That’s right,” Sylvain nodded. “Let’s get you two back to safety.”

Ingrid couldn’t find the tender smile tugging at her lips - she’d found her safety by Ashe’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback and comments are appreciated!
> 
> It's not often that I write battle scenes and actual tension, so I hope the first third or so of this read alright and didn't suck. I also hope the rest of it was fine, because I want to do these two dorks justice.
> 
> I almost didn't write the ending with the others, but I decided to because it felt more complete and had a sense of closure as opposed to just having them sleep in a cave. Endings are hard, guys.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
